Eclipse
by Bubble-BombShell
Summary: Krystal had a rough past. Her parents were killed her boyfriend just got maurdered last night. Now she must help Harry not be killed. Its up to her not to let Voldemort win this war! He wants her to open the book Eclipse bcuz she's the only one who can!
1. We Need Your Help!

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.1-We Need Your Help...  
  
Krystal walked down the pavement firmly. She didn't let the sudden movement scare her. She felt the vibration of her moon amulet press on her skin. There was a presence nearby. This shadow has been following her the whole day. She slid her hands to her back pocket gripping on her wand. The broken street lights magically turned on. O.K. she wasn't stupid now this had to be some witch or wizard following her. She put a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes shifted for another dark movement.  
  
Three shadows are following her. Krystal pulled out her wand and turned around ready to attack. Nothing was there except for some black cat purring at her. She starred at the lonely animal and picked it up and laughed.  
  
"You ain't know cat," Krystal clicked on her silver tongue ring. The cat gave her a hiss then transformed into a elderly woman wearing green robes.  
  
"You really know you stuff I've been watching you the whole day," the lady smiled at her fully.  
  
"I know there two more people out here aren't there," she asked. The lady nodded and lifted her hand saying it was alright to join. An old wizard pooped out of thin air and another man with greasy black hair.  
  
"Krystal my dear have you ever heard of the prophecy of the moon child," the old man took a step infront of the lady.  
  
"Heard of it I'm the one they're talking about," Krystal knew this very well. She was supposed to help some boy who wasn't killed by Voldemort defeat him.  
  
"Yes...The last of the moon people will help the out the boy who lived in the tempts to defeat the evil lord, She has powers to unimaginable with just a movement with her hands, if she fails to help the boy who lived will die liked the prophecy before this writing will turn to be the evil lord who rules the magical and muggle world," the greasy head whispered talking to himself.  
  
"What do you want I can find this boy the little saying is telling me about," she sighed. If the prophecy is true then Voldemort will win that the war.  
  
"Of course you won't find him here," the lady chuckled.  
  
"Where is he then," her hands touched her sapphire moon that her now dead boyfriend gave her a long time ago.  
  
"He's at Hogwarts while you're stuck here at America," greasy dude scowled at her.  
  
"Chill out O.K.! All I want is to defeat one of his followers that escaped from Azkban over the summer," Krystal nearly yelled in tears.  
  
"What happened?" The old man lifted her chin.  
  
"That one follower killed my parents when I was three, they were also to kill me to but they couldn't find me I was magically turn invisible before they stepped in the house, yesterday that same death eater teleported himself here again looking for me but instead found my boyfriend who was also a wizard he wouldn't tell him where I was hiding so in frustration killed him, both night I watched three people I loved die right before me," she wiped away a tear from her eyes not letting them see the feeling within her.  
  
"Revenge isn't the way but you need to help Harry Potter through his sixth and seventh year, I told him the first prophecy that was made but not the one about you and time is running out join Hogwarts in you sixth year," the old man said so gentle.  
  
She sighed again and nodded in agreement. "By the way I'm the headmaster Dumbledore, this is Professor McGonagall your transfiguration teacher and this is your potion teacher Professor Snape," the headmaster smiled.  
  
"Before we leave let me ask you are you willing to help us not because we asked you to but of your choice," McGonagall asked  
  
Krystal looked up, "For both."  
  
The End of this Chapter if liked plz review if not I don't really care so review. 


	2. Saying Bye And Sorted

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.2- Saying Bye and Sorted  
  
Krystal started packing her stuff. Her grandmother's just sat in the corner looking at her pack. This was pretty hard leaving her grandmother. She was the one taking care of her after her parents were killed. Her grandmother wasn't a witch but her daughter Krystal's mom was a muggle born. Also there was her best friend Arlen who was also a witch like her, just not a moon witch. Krystal was the last one of there kind.  
  
"So your leaving us," Arlen dark eyes was closed.  
  
"I have to go I have to fulfill the prophecy," Krystal closed her suitcase the teachers and the headmaster were waiting outside for her.  
  
"And what if all that prophecy was bullshit, then what," Arlen put her hands into a fist.  
  
"Then I'll come back but for now I have to go," Krystal got up and hugged her angered friend. She paused before going over to her grandmother.  
  
Her grandmother stood up and whispered something to her ear in Spanish. Krystal smiled in the slight confident.  
  
"Let the light of the moon guide you your mother always did," she repeated in English. She hugged her abuela and told her she loved her.  
  
"Before you leave be careful you always get yourself into trouble," Arlen said sarcastically. Lighting the mood they laughed.  
  
"Sure but you know I always get out of it though," she replied. "True," Arlen smiled,  
  
Krystal left to the three other people who were waiting for her outside. "What took you so long," Professor Snape growled at her.  
  
"Well unlike you I have a grandmother and a best friend who gonna miss me," Krystal snapped at him. The other two laughed to themselves.  
  
"Let's move on," Dumbledore took out a key. Krystal took a look at her surrounding. She was defiantly going to miss them and here in Florida, here in the states.  
  
"One, Two, and Three..." McGonagall said. They disappeared into nothingness. After a few minutes they landed in soggy grass.  
  
When they landed Snape rushed away from them entering the huge castle. On the other side was a lake. In the distant was small boats, leading the boats was a huge man. Krystal didn't have to leave for U.S. magic school till tomorrow morning, but now she was in London she guessed. The water reflected the silvery full moon.  
  
"My Dear I know you don't have uniform for this school but you may want to change for tonight's sorting. Krystal looked at herself. Dirt from the cemetery covered her legs her tee was ripped at the bottom from that twig earlier.  
  
"Fine where do I go to change then where's that thing for tonight," Krystal asked before leaving.  
  
"You may change in the bathroom when you walk in then into the Great Hall (I 4got wht it was called review if u kno) for tonight," Dumbledore sweetly smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Krystal left and changed into a black sleeveless shirt with low-rise stretch jeans so she could show off her belly button pierce of the moon. Then she put some old black and white Addidas. Deep in her luggage she noticed a black hooded robe with silver lacings. It was her mother favorite cloak. She would always wear it on a full moon. She remembered tonight was a full moon and decided to put it on having the hood not over her head.  
  
She headed over to the Great Hall. There were four different tables in the middle were the first years. She stayed in the back being unnoticed. She tried to fine the famous Harry Potter, he was easy to spot. That scar really sticks out. One by One the smaller kids were called and sorted into their houses.  
  
"Gonzalez, Krystal our new sixth year student," a voice called her name. She looked up seeing everyone was starring at her. She smirked something about the attention always made her smile. She walked down the middle and looked over to the green and silvery table. For a second she thought her dead boyfriend Greg. But it was just another person with pale blonde hair and gray eyes. He was o.k. built. Damn how much he looked like Greg but only everything bout this new guy was paler. She grinned at him. The dude blushed and looked down.  
  
Krystal sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed a raggedy old hat. The hat talked. O God that was strange but hey she saw pigs fly before so why can't hats talk.  
  
Aloud so everyone can hear the hat said, "Had a rough past as I can see determined like a true Slytherin..." her moon amulet vibrated against her chest. The blonde boy that was her age smiled.  
  
"...But has a brave heart for joining in a journey that she could easily throw away so that makes her a good candidate for Gryffindor... so I'll put you in...let me see...almost...Gryffindor!"  
  
Krystal spotted the guy she was sort of attracted to. He was disappointed but this was perfect she needed to protect Harry right and help him out. All for the best she supposed.  
  
Plz review even if u don lik...! 


	3. Starting A New Relationship

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.3- Starting A New Relationship  
  
Krystal jumped off the stool and went over to the table clapping for her. She sat in front of Harry; next to him were a red head boy and girl with brown hair. The girl then introduced herself and her two other friends.  
  
"Hi my name's Hermione this is Harry, then Ron," she said politely. "Mine's Krystal," she replied.  
  
"So where you from," Ron asked. "From the states I transferred here tonight," she was telling them the truth was she.  
  
"So you're Harry Potter huh?" She new it was a bad choice of words but what else could she say. He didn't seem offended though. He nodded and looked at her strangely.  
  
"You know you're necklace is glowing right," Harry pointed to her moon amulet. She looked at it. It was glowing a bit but it wasn't vibrating. Somebody's watching her from afar.  
  
"Don't worry it does that," Krystal smiled. "Wait amulets like that are only given to moon witches," Hermione said in aw. Well the secret's out.  
  
"Yea pretty much," she said. "So is it true then," Ron asked.  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"That you are the last moon witch alive," Ron finished stuttering. "Only one and that's me."  
  
"Not to be rude but why is there only moon witch left," Harry stopped being quiet and was now interested.  
  
"Cause Voldemort is afraid of them and decided to kill them all with death eaters including my parents," she held back the tears.  
  
"You're not the only one he killed my parents too," Harry said trying to comfort her. "Its fine my grandmother took me in and cared for me so it wasn't that bad," she took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Krystal turned to see those stormy gray eyes starring at her. "Don't worry bout him ferret boy is a total jackass," Ron spat. Damn why did she fall for the bad ones then.  
  
Time passed and it was time to head for the dorms. She went with her new three friends out to the halls. While walking she saw a shadow, and then her amulet glittered. She sighed hating her curiosity right now.  
  
"Listen I'll meet with you guys back at the room alright see ya," she said not having enough time for them to protest.  
  
"Someone's here," she turned to a dark corridor, "So stop hiding."  
  
"Fine," a deep voice from behind said. She turned she was face to face with the blonde guy.  
  
"So why you are here isn't your dorm by the dungeons," Krystal smiled. He was so much Like Greg but paler. "To see you."  
  
"That sweet but I'm not ready to date anyone again," she remembered last night and turned and started to walk away. He grabbed her enough so she would be facing him again.  
  
"O.K. then but when," he said putting effort into getting her. "I don't know," she answered. He was about five inches taller then her. Damn he was fucking tall. She looked up staring in his eyes again.  
  
"What's your name mines Krystal," she said. "Draco." He bent his head down and gave her a kiss. She didn't back away instead embraced it and allowed him to kiss her. He then bit her bottom lips softly. What was she doing it hasn't been a week and she already falling for someone. Krystal pushed him away and started running to the dormitory. Draco called her to wait for him but she didn't. She needed to think.  
  
Plz read n review 


	4. Another Part!

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
A/N: First Off thnks 4 the review there was one that was I don't Mary Sue stinks o.k. thnks your right I probably suck at grammer which I do because I just suck at grammer and me spelling nOoOo we don't go together. Second the name LaLaLa said that I dissed the name Krystal which I can't diss tht name cause tis mines as well so fuck tht too. Thts my response to those reviews thnk u 4 listening...Moving on I would lik to thnx to the following pplz:  
  
Soccer-Bitch- (Yea U Rock cuz U play soccer and me too n 4 the reviews!!!)  
  
FanJimmy- (Thnx 4 liking mah chapters.)  
  
Crazygoth5- (4 just being mah best friend)...  
  
If I didn't say more names then mah bad I had to finish this ch. By tonight and its lik late at night so really really really sorry!!! (  
  
Ch.4-Another Part Of The Prophecy  
  
Krystal was running and jumped into her bed. Kicking her shoes to the floor and started crying on her pillow. She missed Arlen, her abuela, she missed Greg. Why did she let him kiss her? It was wrong she knew it but why? She cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning she changed and wore a denim mini and a pink shirt with a monkey blowing bubblegum and in the bottom it said I Love Bubblegum!!! She put on her pink boots (crazy really) and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  
  
"Krystal why is your face so red," Hermione came up to her. "Huh... Ooh ... nothing I guessed I slept with my face on the pillow," she lied.  
  
"Man this Saturday is going to be our first practice this year can't wait," Ron yawned.  
  
"I can if you're gonna be on the team," Harry started eating his cereal. "What the fuck is that supposed to fucking mean?"  
  
"You miss the ball to much and that means the other team gets ten points," Harry spoke with his mouth full. Ron threw him a death glare but soon forgot it when the Slytherin groupie decided to show up with Draco leading them. He looked her way and kept looking at her till one of the chubby guy hit him for attention.  
  
"Slimeballs," Hermione said disgusted. "Yea," Krystal nodded without know what else to say.  
  
"'Mione what class do we have today," Ron poked his oatmeal with his spoon.  
  
"Hmmm...Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then Potion with... greaaaat ... Slytherin, Charms... what!!! Slytherin again Damn! And then History again with Ravenclaw," Hermione said disappointed.  
  
"Sltyherin for two classes well lets look at this in a good point a view...we could rank on them more often," Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron no Slytherins we want to be very far away from," Harry placed his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Whatever...let go to Transfiguration already," Krystal said getting up and grabbing her books. The other three followed her. She took a glance over Slytherin table and saw Draco was watching her closely. She frowned and shook her head.  
  
...Dumbledore watched the tension between Krystal and Draco closely they like each other maybe more but he still had guilt that he should of told her the other half of the prophecy and not that only.  
  
"and the way to truly defeat this evil lord is to recapture the book of the Eclipse in the cave by a wizarding town. If this book falls in the lords hand the world would only be at the palm of his hand. To reclaim this book the moon child must find the key that will be given to her by an old love. Then only she can open the book of the Eclipse."  
  
...Krystal paused; thinking of the word Eclipse. It just popped into her head Like if someone was giving her direction. Chills came up her spines making her drop her books. It made a large clattering sound.  
  
"What happened," Harry got down and picked up her books. "I don't know." Her moon amulet started vibrating more like bouncing on her bare skin. Now it was glowing right through her shirt.  
  
"Why is that thing glowing!" Ron asked horrified. Not knowing what to say she clasped onto the charm feeling the soft motion between her hands. It suddenly stop slipping through her and falling back against her chest.  
  
"There's an unknown presence that's why it's telling me someone's here but can't be seen," she tried to figure this out. You can't apparate(don't know if thts right let me know) here to Hogwarts. If you're a ghost then you would be seen in a transparent view right? Hermione interrupted her thoughts, "Let's go to Transfiguration." "Yea, sure," They walked out in silence not talking about the vibration of the amulet.  
  
This chapter suxs really it does the next one is going to be better. I give you a thing for the next ch. I'm gonna bring one new pplz in. 


	5. Unexpected Guests

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Soccer-Bitch – Thnxs again 4 reviewing I play Goalie, Defense n Midfield to answer ur question.  
  
Ch.5- Unexpected Guests  
  
It's been a week avoiding Draco and the vibration of her moon amulet kept going off. She even got a detention from Snape because the amulet kept making buzzing noises during class. It was late at night watching the Gryffindor team practice. She looked over the field. Again the amulet ticked off banging on her chest. This time she was going to find out who it was watching her. She got up from the bench and ran out of the stadium following how hard the shake from her charm told her to go.  
  
She ran as fast as she could but suddenly stop and looked where she was heading. To the forbidden forest...Awesome! Not! She started walking slowly in taking her time to see where she was going. After awhile of walking in one direction she heard a faint noise of a twig breaking in two.  
  
"Stop playing games who are you," she yelled out. The only answer was an echo. She gripped tight on her wand waiting for someone to attack her.  
  
"Krystal," a familiar voice said. She jerked up and turned to the direction the voice came from. Krystal in surprised let go of her wand not taking any effort to pick it up again.  
  
"Greg...but how you're supposed to be dead?" Krystal backed away but bumped into a tree.  
  
"I'm dead don't worry 'bout that I'm here to warn you about something," Greg stuck his hand into his pockets. His hair was messier then she had ever seen him before. His clothes were full of dirt and had small holes on the back.  
  
"What?" Krystal gazed at him. He looked scared but tried to hide it, wasn't really working.  
  
"Here this is a key to opening the book Eclipse only you can open it," he shoved a cold object into her hands. It was a pewter key with black vines clinging onto it.  
  
"But the book Eclipse isn't that a myth!?" She put the key around her neck. "No it's not that's what Voldemort is after but he knows he can't open it with out you so whatever you do don't go anywhere dark, cold, mysterious, alone be with a group or at least with someone else," he said looking around to make sure no one was there listening.  
  
"O.k. but how can you be here if your dead," she asked him. "Long story but I'll make it short fine, the grim keeper gave me one wish since I helped you live, so I asked him if he could take me to Hogwarts and give you the key to open the book of the Eclipse and then go back to the dead world so its been hard trying to get your attention away from Blondie from what house is he whatever listen just be careful alright," he sighed.  
  
"Wait before you leave where the book of the Eclipse at?" she asked him grabbing his cold lifeless hands. His eyes weren't the same glittering ones she used love to just sit and stare at anymore.  
  
"I don't know you have to find it on your own I'm sorry remember I'm always around to help you and plus Blondie that dude he's an o.k. person for you to be with but just a lil' snobbish" he said with a laughed and faded into the night.  
  
"Why do you have to leave me again," she smiled and then noticed he said Blondie meaning Draco. Greg said he was alright to be with. Krystal grinned and headed for the dormitory. Once she was there she took a shower and went to bed dreaming.  
  
Where was she? It was like a small town with witches and wizards shopping for items. Krystal asked where she was but no one was listening instead ignoring her and kept walking to the next shop. She guessed they couldn't see her. She walked a few more blocks before looking at an old house. It looked creepy and deserted. Behind the house were hills on the last hill before the only thing you can see was the sunset was a cave. It felt like hours before reaching the cave. As she entered her key and moon amulet started to shake. There was a presence nearby a dark one she could feel it. A little bit further was golden light. The light dimmed down and she was able to see a black leathered book with silver outlining on the book was writing before she was able to read what it said someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her down covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream in fright or breathe...  
  
Krystal woke up clutching her bed sheets. It was already morning. Sunlight poured into the room. Hermione was still sleeping to the bed next hers. They shared room along with Lavender and Ginny. She got up and went to change for a day at Hogsmeade. Putting on some stretch jeans and a black shirt in ruby studs said DKNY. She looked out of the window and watched the lake glittered from the sun. How she missed surfing by the beach back at her old magical school. Ginny was the first one to wake up.  
  
"You're up so early when you're the one who came late last night," Ginny yawned and then went over to the bathroom to change. And plus what did that dream mean. Was it telling her something? The key that was around her neck swung side to side. Lavender then Hermione got up and went to change after they all went down to eat breakfast.  
  
They sat at there usual spots. Already there Harry, Ron, and Neville stuffed themselves with food.  
  
"Hey," they all said spitting out chewed up food. "Gross," Lavender took a seat next to Neville. Krystal sat next to Ron and Hermione on the other side of Harry. Ginny said bye and went to sit with Luna in the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"When do you think mail should arrive," Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know but it should be here soon," Hermione said putting her head down on the table. She was still tired from Lavender and her playing some game at night.  
  
"C'mon people I wanna see Hogsmeade eat faster," Krystal turned from worried into excited. She never had seen Hogsmeade before.  
  
"Relax it's not going anywhere," Harry laughed spitting more food out of his mouth. "Can you stop fucking talking with you damn mouth full that's disgusting," Lavender said reading the Daily prophet from yesterday.  
  
Krystal anxious looked up starring at Draco. Damn she really hasn't noticed before that he was really hot. His hair wasn't greased back liked from the story she heard from Harry and Ron. He had gorgeous eyes and was built from playing quidditch. She really needed to talk to him about the other night when they kissed. Suddenly a flock of owls came in with the mail.  
  
A group of owls carried a large badly wrapped package. Tiredly they let go of the package that dropped right in front of her. The package made a bang on the table making everything jump and roll offs the table.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this thing!!!" Ron jumped up himself. The rest of the great hall looked at what made the loud noise. They all looked at Krystal waiting for her to open it. Even Draco was watching intently at trying to see what the thing was. The shape of the package seemed recognizable. Just in case she ripped off the paper and saw it was a black surfboard with blue crescent moon at the tip. On the bottom from the moon was a cartoon drawing of her with her wand that Arlen made.  
  
"Who sent it?" Hermione ask. A white envelope was taped on the board. Krystal grabbed it a ripped the seal off.  
  
Hey Krystal,  
  
I got two surprises for you one as you can see is the surfboard. I found out near Hogsmeade was a beach with really nice swells. So if you wanna ride the board out today then you can. Plus you left it outside in the backyard and forgot to take it with you. Sad isn't it. Whatever second surprise you'll find out in 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
The great hall doors slammed right open and walked right in was Arlen her best friend. Krystal got up and ran to her friend hugging her.  
  
"Yea...Yea I missed you too!" Arlen laughed.  
  
"But how did...?" Krystal was totally confused right now. "I don't really know they said if I wanted to join Hogwarts and I said yes soOoOo yea now I'm here."  
  
"C'mon I gonna introduced you to my friends," Krystal pulled on her friends dark tan hands to where she was sitting at.  
  
"This is Arlen and this is Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lavender, and Harry," she said pointing to each one. Arlen looked at Harry and suddenly a glow smile appear on both of there faces.  
  
"What are you in," Krystal asked. "Don't know they're going to sort me tonight," Arlen said keeping her eyes on Harry. Krystal laughed and so did Lavender. They liked each other and only them two actually knew. Hermione and Neville kept eating there food and greeted her friend to join.  
  
Thts the end of this chapter if you lik plz readn review lik always if you don't then go ahead and review n e ways!!! Much Luv to u all!!! 


	6. Second Chance

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.6- Second Chance  
  
The whole Gryffindor group left the great hall altogether. Krystal and Arlen said they would meet up with them at Hogsmeade later that they are going back to the rooms to change into something else.  
  
"So how is it over here," Arlen looked around the castle. "Straight," Krystal reached to the fat lady, "Chocolate Frogs." The picture swung opened letting them in.  
  
"Nice place," Arlen smiled in aw. "Thanks come on," Krystal said. The common room was empty. They changed into bikini tops and surfer shorts. Arlen wore red and her yellow.  
  
"Hurry up Krystal I want surf already," Arlen screamed. "Chill and I got something to tell you 'bout yesterday," Krystal walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"What?" Arlen said picking up her red and yellow surfboard ready to leave. "Hmmm...Greg showed up," Krystal waited for Arlen's reaction but nothing.  
  
"Krystal you know he's dead right," she asked her. Krystal explained everything that happened last night.  
  
"Wow!" Arlen exclaimed, "Then that means the prophecy is true then."  
  
"I guess so but I had a dream that the book was in a cave too," Krystal said grabbing her surfboard from the couch. "And if it's in the cave then what cave?" Arlen and her left the room and started walking to the Hogsmeade. It was a great day to surf, there was no clouds in the sky. After twenty minutes of walking they finally reached Hogsmeade.  
  
Arlen smiled dreamily. Krystal looked the where her friend was starring at and laughed.  
  
"Go for it you know you can get Harry easily with you looks," Krystal kept on laughing. Her friend had dark eyes and nice dark tan skin. Her black hair was perfectly straight and she was curvy so Krystal didn't know why Arlen was so scared into getting him it never stopped her before.  
  
"You're right for once Krys but after surfing that come first right now," Arlen smirked. "Fuck you Arlen," they both ran to meet up with the others.  
  
"What took you so long," Harry starring intently at Arlen's body. Again Lavender and she laughed. Hermione finally got it and laughed along. Ron was still stupidly stunned.  
  
"We're going to that beach a lil' past Hogsmeade," Krystal yanked Arlen out of her hypnotic stage. "Right...! wanna join?"  
  
The first one to answer was Harry, "Sure!!!" Everyone else agreed and ran like idiots to the beach. While they were running they need to past and old house. Wait a minute that was the same house from her dream but more haunted, just to make sure it was the same house she looked behind it. Not much further was the cave. Could the book of the Eclipse really be there? She thought about forgetting about it. Now it was a time to relax and have fun.  
  
She then again started to run to catch up with her friends. They finally made it to the beach. The waves were really huge then she would normally ride them, but hey what can happen right?  
  
Arlen and she jumped into the water paddling out. They waited until the right wave came along. Arlen signaled for her to go first. After five flat waves had past one big one was coming up. She got up and the board started to move along with the wave. She hadn't remembered this much of fun for a long time. The wave continued to decreased and she went back into paddling back out. Her friends back on the beach were clapping amazingly. At the same time when Arlen was riding the next wave that came in the Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.  
  
Krystal really needed to talk to him but Arlen called for her to catch the next wave. She nodded then got back up on her board. She looked back see Draco gazing at her, watching every move of her. They made an uneasy eye contact, and then she lost balanced of her board and head first dove into the water. She didn't have enough time to got breath before going under. She started to swim up but another huge wave swallowed her back under water. Her lungs started ache for air. A dark figure was now caressing her but at the same moment she passed out.  
  
Krystal head felt like if it was going to explode. Where was she anyways? She sat up straight to see Draco talking to nurse. What happened back at the beach? She could only wondered because Draco glanced over to her and left. Damn him! When now was the perfect....well not sOoOo perfect but they were alone and she really needed to talk to him fuck him! This sucks she could say whatever course word she wanted to say to him, but she still liked him no matter what.  
  
Arlen, Harry walked in the room followed by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Are you O.K Krys?" Arlen rushed right beside her. "Yea I think," Krystal rubbed her hands against her head. She looked to see blood slipping through her fingers.  
  
"What happened?" Krystal asked. "You lost balanced and fell the waves came crashing on you so you couldn't get air," Arlen stopped letting Harry finish, "Malfoy then ran into the water to get you but before he was able to get you managed to hit your head on a rock."  
  
"What really matters is are you're fine," Hermione sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I think Malfoy like's you," Ron added to the conversation. "Gross man don't make her more hurt then she's already is," Hermione spat.  
  
"Just saying," Ron shrugged. "Thank god for that hard head of yours, you know that," Arlen smiled hugging her with one hand. Krystal noticed right now that Arlen was holding her other hand with Harry's. Krystal smiled, "So you two finally are going out?"  
  
Both blush and just nodded. "Yes they are what a drama it was for Harry to finally ask her out fuck it should have been on one of my mom's soap operas," Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Fuck off Ron," Harry pushed Ron off the bed.  
  
"Whatever you will be able to leave about in an hour so we'll see you later bye," Arlen then left with the other leaving her alone. She couldn't stop thinking bout Draco. Did he really save her? The last time she was about to drown was when she was eleven and that was because some dude cut in front of her. After an hour of thinking about Draco and what to say to him, the nurse came in and told her she could leave that the cut would be gone by tomorrow.  
  
Krystal nodded thanked her and left. She then looked at herself. She was still wearing her swim suit. She went to her room to change into something else. Deciding to put on a purple tank top and black jeans. On her bed was her surfboard. It wasn't badly damaged just the edges were chipped and she could smooth out with magic like she always did.  
  
Krystal then went off to find her friends. As she was turning a corridor she bumped into someone hard. She looked up to be the person she needed to have that talk with...Draco.  
  
"Sorry," he started walk off but she grabbed him by the arm. "Wait we need to talk."  
  
Before she could say anything else he started to talk," Krystal I really like you and everything since I first saw you, would you be my girl?"  
  
"Yea c'mon lets go to the great hall I'm starving," Krystal pulled him but then remembered he saved her life. She stopped then gave him a quick kiss. "What was that for?" He looked at her strangely.  
  
"That was for saving my life," she said taking his hand with hers and walking in together to the great hall. Once the doors opened for them people from Gryffindor and Slytherin were watching carefully at them whispering among each other about them.  
  
"See ya later o.k," Draco said kissing softly on her lip. She nodded then went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
She sat down next Hermione who as already about to throw up from the sight of them being together.  
  
"Krystal are you feeling alright," Ron asked taking a bite from the food he bought at Hogsmeade earlier. "Perfect," she replied smiling.  
  
"Are you and it over there at Slytherin really dating," Harry asked not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Before she could answer Dumbledore got up ready to speak.  
  
"Settle down students I would like to welcome two people tonight first is your new DADA professor she has finally arrived after a week of misfortunes in her life so let me introduce Ms. Hopkins," Dumbledore said applauding for the new teacher.  
  
Ms. Hopkins walked into the great hall wearing black and red robes that were shiny. Her black hair curled around her face and had sea blue eyes. She nodded to the students then sat next to Professor Snape.  
  
"The second person I would like to welcome to our school from America is Arlen Perez," he again applauded for her. Arlen then walked into the great hall going over to the stool where McGonagall was waiting to put the sorting hat on her.  
  
"Hopes she gets into Gryffindor," Harry begged. The aloud the hat said, 'This girl is very cunning and creative so let me see I'll put you in... Gryffindor!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered for Arlen clapping, and whistling. But at the same moment her moon amulet violently shook on her bare skin. What was it now? That evil presence she felt in the dream was the same one she was having now. But who could it be now? Could be Greg but he wasn't evil it would be a different type of feeling. She couldn't think of nothing.  
  
"What's wrong girl aren't you happy," Arlen said shaking her. Her key swung tangling around the moon amulet chain. "OoOo that thing is glowing again," Arlen stopped to take a good look at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Someone here works for Voldemort," Krystal said clasping the key and moon charm.  
  
Hoped you Lik if not then well w/e read n review muaaaaaaaaaah!!! 


	7. Umasking The Murderer

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.7- Unmasking The Murderer  
  
"WHO!!!" Arlen almost screamed. "I don't know," Krystal whispered, "and plus if someone's here I gotta protect Harry."  
  
Krystal decided tonight was the night she needed to tell Harry about the real reason she came to Hogwarts. She searched around the great hall for any suspicious characters.  
  
"Krys, I really don't think that person would be here in the great hall not unless they want the whole school to see them," Arlen faced her. "Yea, ... Harry I need to talk to you back in the common room alone," Krystal said. He nodded then went back talking to Ron.  
  
"What do you need to tell him?" Arlen asked. "Don't worry I need to tell him why I'm here."  
  
"You're going to tell him 'bout the prophecy?" Again Arlen was confused. "I have to theres really know other choice if someone here works for Voldemort," Krystal bit her tongue but stopped when she felt she was pushing her tongue pierce up.  
  
"Hey I need to be alone I meet you later on iiight," she asked her friend. "iiight."  
  
Krystal left. Then realized it could be Ms. Hopkins, The charm shook after when she too a seat. Could it really be her? Deep thoughts followed her until someone grabbed her by the waist. Draco evilly grinned at her.  
  
"Why'd you left," his asked. "Didn't want to be there anymore," they walked out going for the lake.  
  
When they reached the shore they stopped. He still had his arms around her waist. "Why do I get a feeling you're into the moon?" he asked her.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Krystal lay on the sand letting the waves touch her feet. "Because when you're under the moon you just glow," he smiled lying next to her.  
  
"That's not a real reason you know," she laughed. He didn't say anything instead kissed her lightly. She then deepened the kiss letting his tongue come in and playing with her tongue pierce. They stayed like that for a while. His arms just briskly tracing her shirts outline. The breeze then kicked in.  
  
Draco stopped and looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked him. His faced turned white.  
  
"I have to go," with that he gave her a kiss good-bye and left. What was that all about? Then her amulet kicked. The presence who worked for Voldemort is close by...too close.  
  
She decided to follow Draco but not letting him know she was following him. He was running past Hagrid's house to the Forbidden forest. Why does everything need to be in there? She thought by followed him. He slowed down; now looking for somebody. She hid herself in the bushes keeping an eye on him. A hooded figure walked behind Draco scaring him to death. The dark shadow took off his hood and then her memories flooded her head.  
  
_... "Mommy don't leave me," the three year little girl cried. "I have to baby don't worry you'll be fine," the mother wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Evanesco," her mother tapped the child's head with the wand. The girl magically turned invisible. "Listen stay in this corner; don't move the spell will wear off in an hour," her mother left her in a small room in the darkest corner.  
  
Now they were screams and shouts. "Get out of my house Death Eater!!!" Her father yelled. The girl crouched and buried her face onto her knee.  
  
"Can't do that I was told to kill every moon wizard or witch alive," a man with an accent said. "Please trust me there will be more no matter how many you killed so far," her mother screamed.  
  
"Stupefy," the weird man said. Her mother shot back flying into the room where the small girl was at. She wanted to help her mom but she said to stay back. The girl cried silently. Her mother was unconscious on the hard wooded floor.  
  
"You'll pay," her father backed into the room holding out his wand. "Yes sure you will," the man walked in. His pale blonde hair slicked back down a little below his shoulders. Had grayish eyes and was very tall. He had an evil grin showing his white teeth and now pointed out his wand at her father.  
  
"Lunia Lumos," silvery white light came through her father's wand. The light sended the awful man on his back on the floor.  
  
"Guess you'll put up a fight," he smirked. Magic clashed when both said a spell at the same time. It was a good forty minutes before it all came to this. The man was breathing hard. Her father let out a groan of pain but instantly stopped whrn the blonde man stood up ready to attack.  
  
"It's time to end this," the man said, "Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
Green light shot out of his wand hitting her father. His eyes went white and he fell on the floor next to her mother. "Now it's your turn," the man came closer to her mother who was starting to wake up from her unconscious  
  
He pointed his wand at her. She spitted on his expansive shoes and picked up her husband's wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," he said slowly. The girl cried silently again harder this time. "Killed every last moon people won't Voldemort be happy when he come's back and rises power," the man left.  
  
After five minutes of her sitting and crying the spell wore off and became visible. A parchment that was by her started to form words on it's own. She read the word almost whispering it. And to herself she said, "This is the prophecy I must do."  
  
Later that night her grandmother found her; starring at the paper. Then looked at her daughter whether and her husband was killed. The grandmother took the moon charm from her daughter and gave it to her granddaughter and took her out of the house...  
  
...Thirteen years later the same girl was at her boyfriend's house watching T.V. and practicing magic. From the window bright light was shun. Greg slowly looked outside the window to see a death eater. The girl looked out.  
  
"Shit that's the same death eater who killed my parents," she exclaimed. "Then he's probably here after you, go and hide!" He pushed her into his room for her to hide.  
  
"What about you," she asked him. "What about me don't worry just hurry I'll stall him enough for you to hide," he said giving her one last kiss. She ran to his room and hid in the back of the closet where a small door was so she could fit and hide there.  
  
The door from Greg's room burst opened. There was a small hole so she could see what was going on.  
  
"Where's the moon witch," the man pointing his wand at Greg. "Not here," he said sarcastically. "Don't tell me then you'll die."  
  
"Then go ahead I'm right here," Greg wouldn't tell. She wanted to help him but kicked the wall mentioning for her to stay where she was.  
  
"Stupid boy tell me," he yelled. Greg flinched back but didn't say anything just shook his head.  
  
"Fine then, Avada Kedavra," again the same curse he used on her parents, he used on her boyfriend. The guy was pissed. He stormed out of the room and left. She got out of the closet kneeling and crying. Her head rested on Greg's chest...  
_  
Krystal wanted to go out there right now and kill him for what he done. Wait!? Draco looks exactly like that man but younger. Draco is his son!!! Why didn't she realize this before? She's going out with the son of her parents and her boyfriend's murderer. That was wrong!  
  
"Bring her to me," he said. Draco shook his head, "No I won't."  
  
"What did you say to me boy?" His dad looked like he was going to punch his own son.  
  
"I told you know," Draco said it with fear. He was shaking with it. His father hand turned into a fist...ready to hit. He loosened his hand.  
  
"And why not?" His voice seemed calmer now. "Because I love her" He said it looking straight to his father's eyes. His father turned around then back slapping him, Draco was knocked on the floor. He couldn't get up. His ribs hit against a rock and heard the bones break.  
  
"Listen to me boy I don't care what the fuck you say you bring her here in a month I'll be back," he said. The father kicked Draco on the other side of his ribs. Again the bone shattered into pieces. He disappeared leaving his own son sprawling on the ground.  
  
Krystal didn't know what to think he defended her. He could of not took a beaten and told him she was back at the shore. She ran up to him kneeling besides him. Watching his side where he hit the rock bleed. His face was turning from red into blue. He barely opened his eyes to see she was there next to him.  
  
"You saw everything," he managed to mutter. "Yea," she replied. "Shit," he coughed out. "No thank you again for saving me."  
  
She took him to the hospital wing making up a lie saying he tripped on the rocks by the shore. Krystal sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sorry for everything he said," he said not coughing anymore. "It's straight." She bowed her head. "At the beginning of the year he said something about that a moon witch would be joining the school and to take her to him, so whatever I really didn't care then I saw you and madly fell for you and couldn't let my father take you away," Draco sat up and pulled her chin up.  
  
"Do you know?" Krystal asked him looking straight into his eyes. "NO."  
  
"Your dad killed my parents when I was three, and the night before I kissed you he also killed my boyfriend that I've been dating since I was like don't know eleven...twelve...somewhere there," Krystal regretted telling him that bit of info but had too.  
  
"Fuck that's why you ran from me that night," he questioned her. "Pretty much I wasn't ready to start dating with anyone else then." She put his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"I guess I have to go the nurse says you'll be fine by tomorrow morning," and gave him a kiss that lasted for a minute goodnight.  
  
Krystal now had something else she had to do. Tell Harry why she's here. She walked to the common room but she heard her name behind.  
  
"Krys I was looking for you," Harry screamed from the other side of the staircase. He started to walk up to her but her amulet flipped out. Something silver cascaded over the room to Harry's body. He didn't seem aware.  
  
"Immobulus," she yelled. The silver object dropped on Harry's side while he gulped. "Thanks Krys," looking at the silver hand made knife.  
  
"No prob, but we really need to talk," she pulled him to the common room. "O.K." he was freaked about what just happened.  
  
The commondor was empty. "Harry you know about the prophecy about?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Because there's another one about me protecting from Voldemort until it's the right time you two face each other."  
  
"Well you're doing a pretty good job," he said still freacked out. "Listen I was sent here to protect you," Krystal said.  
  
"Are you sure Voldemort is going to do whatever he needs to do to get to me," cutting him off Krystal said, "and me."  
  
"And you what do you mean?" He was totally confused now. "Voldemort wants me he knows I'm the only one who can open the moon witch book called the Eclipse, Draco's dad is after me."  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Yea...(explains what happened earlier that night)"  
  
"Malfoy really likes you if he did something like that," Harry was jaw opened now.  
  
"I know he's at the hospital wing right now recovering," Krystal sighed.  
  
"So we both are being after by Voldemort then?"  
  
"I guess," she said thinking about what might just happen to them in the near future.  
  
-----  
  
N thts the end of this ch. Hope u enjoyed my dramatic ch. Enjoy!!! 


	8. The Bet And Another Attack

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.8- The Bet And Another Attack  
  
Krystal awoke the next morning hearing Hermione and Arlen talking to each other. "Sleeping Beauty you're finally awake!" Arlen jumped on her bed. "Yea well I should sleep more I had a rough night."  
  
Hermione was concerned she noticed that she and Harry came back to the common room real late. "What happened anyways?"  
  
Krystal told Hermione and Arlen what happened after she left the great hall. She also told Hermione that the real reason she came hear was to fulfill the prophecy of her protecting Harry from Voldemort.  
  
"So Voldemort after you two then," Hermione ask. She nodded trying to think straight.  
  
"I forgot something Harry was attacked by a handmade knife I was able to stop it," Krystal added.  
  
"What!!!" Arlen freaked. "Aaaaaw man you heard me I'm not going to say it again!"  
  
"It could be Draco's dad you know," Arlen calmed a bit. "No it must have been someone within the school. Dumbledore would know if he came into the school," Hermione said. Krystal then brought up Ms. Hopkins too how her moon amulet flipped out right after she sat down.  
  
"You think?" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not sure," Krystal was thinking with every view point there was to look at.  
  
"Let just go eat breakfast; today is Gryffindor team pratice I really want to see if Ron really can catch a quaffle this time," Hermione blushed a pink. "No No No you don't you just want to see Ron," Arlen yelled hugging a yellow pillow.  
  
"That's not it," Hermione screamed but still blush. Krystal looked at her and shook her head going into the bathroom to get dress. She put on low- rise jeans and a black strapless that didn't show her stomach. Arlen had a denim mini and a red buttoned shirt with her hair back. Hermione just wore a simple pink shirt with a knee length skirt.  
  
They all left the common room to the great hall to eat something. Already there; Gryffindor team was eating and trying to listening to Angelina.  
  
"Listen you guys are first game is tomorrow so I want you to be prepared," she said. "God how much you're taking after Oliver, he would be sOoOoOoOo proud of you right now," Katie Bell laughed with the rest of the team.  
  
"Fuck off I just have to put up with this team for one more year then I'm gone and I'll pick someone to be captain for net year," she sighed in relief. Krystal remembered how she used to play Quidditch for her old school. ( HAHAHA! After I finished this story there is going to be a sequel to this one I already got a title Moon Riders with new pplz like Krystal's old friends along well thought they were friend's n e ways back to the story) Maybe she would try out next year.  
  
"Hey Ang who's gonna be captain," Ron yelled. "Not you," she said. The team burst into laughter's while Ron blush the same red as his hair. Krystal could tell Hermione felt bad for him.  
  
After Krystal ate half of everything on her plate she decided to leave and see if Draco is alright. She entered the hospital wing to see he was already up and getting dressed. He still hasn't put on his shirt yet and watched him put on a green tee on. Damn what a hot ass bod he got! She thought smiling.  
  
Draco turned to see she was standing there and blushed. "So how ya doing," Krystal asked him walking up to him.  
  
"Hmmm...still sore but I would be able to play for the quidditch match tomorrow," he said giving her a kiss and got his wand and put it in his back pocket.  
  
"You play for Slytherin," Krystal did not know that. "Yea we'll be playing your house tomorrow."  
  
"Gryffindor is going to kick your asses that's for sure," she smiled at him. "You sure," he smirked. "Yea I'm sure let's bet on it," Krystal was confident on it.  
  
"You sure," he still had that smirk on his face. "Positive," Krystal sat on the bed.  
  
"Fine if I win -thinking about it-you have to say something stupid outloud at tomorrow night's dinner," he said. "K... if I win you -also thinking but much longer then he was- you also got do something embarrassing at tomorrow night's dinner," you smiled. (sucky thing they need to do huh?)  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No –shakes head- didn't you say Slytherin can beat us then you won't mind right," she started to walk out the wing when he grabbed her hands and walked besides her. "It's on," they walked outside; when he noticed she was going to the quidditch field.  
  
"I think I shouldn't go most...no all the Gryffindors don't like me very much," he said. She frowned but nodded. He kissed her for another three minutes then pulled back giving her a kiss on the cheeks then left.  
  
Krystal headed to the benches that were on the grass. Waiting for her were Arlen and Hermione. "Where were you young lady," Arlen trying to mimic Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I was visiting Draco," Krystal smiled as she sat down.  
  
"I'm not going to even ask what do you see in that guy," Hermione closed the book and look at Ron who was blocking the quaffle to get into the three rings.  
  
"I miss playing quidditch next year I'm joining," Arlen said sighing. "Me too," Krystal added.  
  
"You two play Quidditch," Hermione ask. "Yea...Krystal even got signed once to play for the American team but somehow the stupid whore turned it down," Arlen pouted. "Really," Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Screw you I turned it down because I knew Tommy wanted it more then anything so I gave it to him," Krystal said putting up a fist.  
  
"Why did you give it to Tommy you was way better then him," Arlen ask. "Who's Tommy?" Right Hermione was clueless of who they were talking about.  
  
"Tommy one of are friends who plays for our house team, he good but not as good as Krys," Arlen stated. (Tommy will be in the second story called moon riders like I said.)  
  
"Moving on now; Gryffindor needs to win!" Krystal shouted. "Why? Both girls said.  
  
"Because me and Draco have a bet and I don't want to say something stupid in front of the whole great hall tomorrow night," Krystal laughed.  
  
""You're joking right," Arlen laughed too. "Yep and tomorrow I'm gonna do something about Ron and you," pointing at Hermione. "Oh no please don't," she begged.  
  
"It's pretty much the only way," Arlen still laughed. "Fine!" Hermione screamed in lost.  
  
"OMG Harry what's wrong!" Ron's voice echoed through the stadium. The team panicked at what was happening. The three girls looked up to see Harry was on his broom that was violently shaking him off.  
  
"Shit this is more dangerous then what happened in the first and third year put together," Hermione yelled.  
  
"What happened," Arlen was worried and grabbed onto Hermione's shirt. "His first year our DADA teacher was jinxing the broom so he could fall off, the third year he was chased by Dementors and fell of the broom but luckily Dumbledore caught him," Hermione squealed.  
  
Krystal wasn't paying no attention towards her friends and tried to find away to get Harry off the broom. At that moment Harry fell but one of his hand caught onto the broom was starting to slip off. Arlen yelped and went behind Hermione.  
  
She needed to think fast if she used the spell from yesterday it could keep missing. She tried to concentrate on something that would be fast and reliable. Her eyes open to see Angelina's broom on the white line. Then smiled, as she ran to it. "What are you doing?" Angelina asked horrified.  
  
"Saving Harry," she got on the broom and pushed forward leaving off the ground to Harry and his dysfunctional broom. By the time she got there it was too late his hand slipped and he was starting to fall three hundred feet from the ground.  
  
Krystal dove with her broom trying to get Harry hand. One time she got him but it slipped. She sped faster until when they reached fifty feet she got him by the wrist and the broom paused. She pulled him on to her broom and landed back on the ground safely.  
  
"Thanks again," Harry whispered. "Yea," she gasped. Arlen ran to Harry and hugged him not letting him breathe. She finally let go and hugged Krystal.  
  
"Thank you; thank you; thank you!" Arlen was hugging her tighter then Harry was. She let go and went back to Harry.  
  
"Way to go! Wow you were fast!" Ron patted Krystal on the back, "you need to join the team next year really." Everyone surrounded her congratulating her for saving Harry.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Ready to loose our bet Gonzalez ," Draco said smirking. "Not planning to Malfoy," she held his hand until they reached where they were split to go and seat with the other kids and where the Slytherin locker room is.  
  
"I enjoy watching you tonight saying something stupid infront of the whole school," Draco laughed at her. "Too bad you won't see because Gryffindor gonna win so yea better start thinking of what you might say tonight," she kissed him passionately and smiled as she left to seat with Arlen, Hermione, and Lavender.  
  
"So saying good luck to your boy," Hermione said sarcastically. "You're kidding we need to win I don't want to say something stupid," Krystal cried. Lavender looked confused back went back to watching the empty field. After a minute of them talking the loud speaker went on.  
  
"Welcome to our first Quidditch game of the season," Jake Jordan. The little brother of Lee Jordan; things run in the family. "Let's start with our first team the losers," he was cut off by McGonagall coughing at him, "C'mon it just a joke...well our first team the Slytherins."  
  
Then flying out Jake named all the players. "Montague, Bletchley, Warrington, Pucey, (all players from the fifth book) Crabbe, Goyle, and the probably the most stupid one from the team besides Flint who..." again McGonagall stopped him to say, "Jordan!" The Slytherin team then went back to the ground.  
  
"Ooops my bad professor I just don't like him but so on Malfoy." Draco gave gave him a death glare. "Geez what's up with that kid need anger management." Draco looked away from him to stare at Krystal and winked.  
  
"JORDAN!" "Shit sorry and for my favorite team and not because I'm in there house there just the best...Gryffindor!!!" The Gryffindor team flew up into the air.  
  
"They are Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, small Weasley, Dean, Weasley boy, and Potter!!!" The team settled down back on the ground.  
  
Everyone was cheering for them except Slytherin. Madame Hooch came into the middle and mention for the captains to shake hands.  
  
"What a tension folks two completely different people have to shake hands," Jake yelled. Angelina and Montague shook hands but seemed to be squishing each other at it. Hooh broke it up and said, "Mount your brooms." After a minute she blew the whistle and let the four balls out of the case.  
  
"It's on Johnson passed Spinnet then Bell but Pucey got it before she does swerve around Johnson passes it to Montague but Uuuuh that gotta hurt Ginny Weasley hit a bludger at him...eeew Montague is turning red...but who really cares lets move on, Bell, Spinnett, Johnson and she going to...not cause that airhead over there caught it," McGonagall pulled his ear.  
  
"Ouch...lady fine Bletchley caught the quaffle and threw it to Pucey who passes it to Montague and reaching over where Ron our keeper is he shoots and...fuck he made it...Ron c'mon now."  
  
Ron lowered his head in shame. The Slytherin cheered while the others said boo and other junk. Draco looked at Krystal and mouthed we-are-winning. She mouthed him back saying it's-not-over-yet. He nodded and went back to looking for the snitch. Harry was on the other side of the air looking for it too.  
  
"K now it's Johnson, Bell, Johnson, Spinett, Bell ...hahaha Golye hitted a bludger but instead it hit Crabbe...hahaha!!! So back to the game now Bell passes Bletchley she shoots and its ten points for Gryffindor!!!"  
  
The game continues for thirty minutes with 30-70 points Slytherin in the lead. Krystal now had no hope that she would win the bet and sighed. "Don't worry Krys Harry will catch the snitch," Hermione comforted her. No Draco wasn't going to let himself loose and will catch the snitch himself making her loose the bet.  
  
"Wait look what the slimy Malfoy found," he said McGonagall shook her head and gave up.  
  
Jake shrugged waiting to get hit but didn't and went on, "He found the snitch Potter is after his tail following close behind, OoOo Malfoy sOoOoOo close c'mon Potter get it before he does, look at that people Malfoy and Potter are now side to side pushing against each other for the golden snitch and the snitch take a dive down both follow...O lord the snitch is going down to the ground and those boys are following right behind not caring if they crash on the hard dirt Malfoy pulls back but Potter still follows and he...he...got the golden snitch it's over Gryffindor wins!!"  
  
The stands got up and cheered, clapped, and were singing. Arlen and her jump with joy and Hermione also joined in. Lavender was laughing at Pansy who was saying shit that Slytherins going to win. Krystal looked over at Draco who was faintly smiling at her and went back to the locker room. Of course she felt bad but...man now she felt bad damn him! She had an idea the next time they go to Hogsmeade she would teach him how to surf.  
  
Gryffindor went back to the common room to celebrate with treats and other junk food they had stored away. People danced and jumped whatever they pleased cause tonight they won. Also she wondered what Draco was going to say tonight in front of the whole great hall. The whole school!  
  
Sorry I left you people hanging but I have to end it here. Please Read and Review!!! 


	9. I Love You TOO!

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.9- I Love You TOO!!!  
  
Krystal sighed as the Gryffindor gang came into the great hall. The Slytherins were already there snickering at them. She glanced at Draco but now he looked like if he was ready to say what he needed to say.  
  
"Krystal come here," Arlen yelled. She sat next to Harry. "So I told Harry what we are going to do to get Hermione and Ron together."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Krystal asked. "When we go to Hogsmeade you'll split with Malfoy and I'll with Harry so they have to spend time together," Arlen said smiling as her plan was full proof. "Think that would work?"  
  
"Of course it will," Arlen said. Krystal shook her head. The doors opened and walked in was Ms. Hopkins. Krystal had an itch she's been trying to kill Harry. Ms. Hopkins looked her way and smiled nicely and went to where the teachers sat in.  
  
After the great hall settled down Dumbledore got up and said, "Congratulation to Gryffindor for winning in today's game so since there are no further announcements you may now feast."  
  
Everyone ate and talking about earlier match. How Ginny knocked down that big buffoon off his broom. The Gryffindor was having a blast. Hermione ate and stare endlessly at Ron. When she wasn't looking at him Ron would at her. Krystal felt there was the connection between them just needed help in getting them together.  
  
The hall became quiet. She was anticipating for what Draco might say. She looked up to see him look at her and he nodded that he was ready.  
  
"...I Love Krystal!!!" He shouted. The great hall looked at him like if he was crazy.  
  
Some people were laughing but she smiled at him and mouthed to him I-love- you-too. He blushed the same color as Ron's hair and went back to eating.  
  
"That was what you call an akward moment," Arlen said stunned. "Well he was stupid to say that or he must love you so much he really didn't care," Ron was wide eyed.  
  
Harry and Ron were to into what Malfoy said to even speak. No one else said anything and kept on eating. God how she loved him right now. He could of said something more stupid that won't make him look like an idiot, he could of told his dad that she was out there by the shore the other night but he didn't. She secretly smiled and kept eating the shredded chicken on her plate happily.  
  
After dinner her and her friends left but she waited for Draco to come out. He came out by himself not with his groupie. Krystal ran up to him and kissed him.  
  
With his tongue he played with her tongue pierce. He placed his arms around her waist as she placed her around his neck. She softly moaned in delight. He heard this and smiled at her. "I love you so much," he said. "Love you too," she replied.  
  
They went back into kissing. "Follow me," he said. He took her hand and led her to the third floor. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Somewhere private," he said and opened a door. He took Krystal inside and placed her against the wall.  
  
Draco lowered his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her so her legs were around his waist. His kisses trailed off her lips to her collarbone. His hands went up her shirt and took it off. She did the same to him. Her hands were going up and down on his chest. He stopped then looked at her. "You don't have to do this," he said to her. "I know but I want to," she said letting her lips back onto his...  
  
Hey and that's the end of ch.9!!! I know it was short but I had to think of something fast cause I had to get of the computer well w/e PLZ!!! R&R!!! 


	10. Kiddnapped

Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Ch.10- Kidnapped  
  
Krystal woke up with the sun pouring into the room. She yawned and looked around and remembered where she was at. She was in the secret room where Draco took her last night. She looked at him he was fast asleep on the couch with his green boxers still on. Krystal nudged him to wake up.  
  
"Not now," he muttered. "Wake up we have class today," she pushed him. "We do," he jumped up. It was eight and their first class started at 9:30. She laughed at him and got dressed. He did too.  
  
"Babe I'll meet you later at DADA class alright," she kissed him and left the room back to the common room to change out of yesterday's clothes. She went up to the fat lady and said the new password, "Enchanted Lollipop."  
  
The fat lady opened the door and she went into the girl's dormitory. Luckily for her no one was awake. "And where were you," someone behind her said.  
  
Arlen was standing there with a grin. "None of you business what I did," Krystal stuck out her tongue. "Yes it is I'm you best friend so either way I'm gonna find out."  
  
"Fine me and..." Krystal didn't even finish instead went to the bathroom to change her clothes. "You and Draco did it!!!" Arlen said in the loudest whisper she can say. "Not exactly but yea," Krystal changed a white buttoned shirt and denim pants.  
  
"Oh No...No...No!!!" Arlen smacked her forehead. They laughed together and woke up the rest of the girls who were sleeping. "Shut up," Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny screamed. They still laughed but softer.  
  
Soon the girls woke up and got dressed. They went to eat breakfast with the guys. After they finished eating Ginny went with the other fifth years to Transfiguration. They then went to DADA class.  
  
Harry, Arlen, sat in one table then Ron and Hermione sat in another, and Lavender went to sit with Neville to make sure he didn't blow up anything. She had no one to sit with. Then someone grabbed her hands.  
  
"Wanna sit with me," Draco said. "Sure." He took her hands and sat at a table close to the teacher. Krystal didn't notice before that everything in the room looked original. Nothing was the same and then her mind went back to the night Harry was almost killed by the knife.  
  
The knife seemed so unusual with it's engravings of swirls and small flowers, how beautiful but so deadly it was. She couldn't help to think who could have done it but Ms. Hopkins. The teacher walked with her black robe flying after her.  
  
"Welcome, today we'll be learning how to defend ourselves from Red Caps," her voice sounded fake, "Red Caps are small goblin like creatures who lives where...?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand first. "Hermione."  
  
"They live where blood was spilled or a castle with a long term of violence history," Hermione smiled knowing the answer. Damn she was smart!  
  
"Good ten points to Gryffindor, Red Caps our violent creatures and will usually throw rocks, boulder or anything at passing travelers, when the blood is dried out and the color is faded the Red Caps move to find a new place to live where blood and violence once was but still fresh to them, to recognize them they mostly are four feet tall, long gray hair, and red eyes, to defend oneself you may use simple charms and hexes like Petrificus Totalus now I want you all to practice this tonight and not fool around using this spell incorrectly could lead to a backfire and you'll be the one in full bind, good-day," Professor Hopkins left to them back room.  
  
The class left in a rush. Krystal wanted to ask Hopkins something. "Let's go Krys," Draco said getting up from the table. "I'll be right back I want to ask her something," Krystal powered walk into the room. Ms. Hopkins was sitting at the desk knowing she was coming.  
  
"Yes Miss Gonzalez?" She said with a country accent.  
  
"I was wondering your stuff the things around the room were handmade," Krystal asked.  
  
"Certainly they were made by me I especially have an interest in making knives," Ms. Hopkins sweetly smile.  
  
"You're the one who tried to kill Harry the other night and at the quidditch field weren't you," Krystal accused.  
  
"You're right I did but damn you don't know how much you're like your mother she had great reflexes and was quick in finishing stuff but Lucius was faster and killed both your parents as I recall and Greg," she still had that smile that annoyed Krystal.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Krystal wondered pissed off.  
  
"I knew your mother like a sister she was powerful, strong, determined like a Slytherin but yet she somehow managed to make it into Gryffindor, your father was also a Gryffindor too but he also had same qualities of a Slytherin I was bewildered at that but both were also moon witches and wizards and manage to fell in love in their second year together. After we all left Hogwarts that's when Voldemort started to rise into power, I joined the death eaters I didn't believe in non-purebloods. Your parents didn't believe in what I did so they left to America to get out of this war. As quickly Voldemort rose to power the quicker he fell because of Harry Potter. Three years later he sends Lucius to kill all moon people because he was afraid they might join Potter to kill him so your parents were last ones but that stupid idiot couldn't find you and bring you to Voldemort," Hopkins put a piece of her black curly hair out of her face.  
  
"He wanted me because I was the only one who can open the book of the Eclipse," the moon amulet shook on her skin.  
  
"Very good I see you already have the key but I can't touch you, your mother put some spell on me that I can't touch you our hurt you in anyways a few month ago Lucius was prison in Azkaban but I helped him escape so he can capture you and bring you to Voldemort and open the book at the mean time I would try to kill Potter but you ruined those two opportunities damn you," Hopkins frowned but her eyes were still focused on her. There was a silence but she continued.  
  
"Greg wasn't supposed to die that night but who cares really since Lucius couldn't find you and was so angered that he killed your one and only," she smiled again, "Now I knew definitely you were coming to Hogwarts so I applied for the DADA position to keep an eye on you and destroy Potter at the same time."  
  
"You bitch you killed three people I loved," Krystal screamed at the top of her lungs. "But you found Draco now didn't you," Ms. Hopkins chuckled. It was true if it wasn't for Greg dying her and Draco would have never hooked up.  
  
"Still its three people dead," Krystal shook her head and started to leave. "Where do you think you're going," a man's voice said. She turned around to Lucius Malfoy grinning his smile.  
  
"You!" Krystal started to run outside the room but he grabbed her and threw on the floor. "You think you can get away from me," he smiled.  
  
"It was worth a shot," Krystal grabbed her wand, "Petrificus Totalus!!!"  
  
"Protego!" He shielded him. "Very good for a first timer using that," Ms. Hopkins clapped.  
  
"Stop resisting Krystal you can beat me and way stronger then you," he pointed his wand at her. "Yea but I'm not giving up so easily."  
  
"Just like your father not giving up and looks just like your mother," he started to move closer.  
  
"Ha don't forget I act like her too watch," Krystal spat on his black leather shoes. "You little...Incendio," he shouted. Fire shot out of his wand. Krystal smiled and used a flame freezing charm. When the fire hit her it felt like a soft warm breeze.  
  
"Lucius this girl beating you," Hopkins was aggravated now. "Like if you can even do better...Locomotor Mortis!!!"  
  
Krytal legs were now stuck together she couldn't walk. Ms. Hopkins laughed as Krystal fell. "Sonorus! ...Someone came in here," Krystal voice was now blasting like a microphone.  
  
"Silencio!" He tapped his wand on her. Krystal's voice was gone she couldn't scream for help no more. Lucius got a hold of her as she punched him on his back to be free. It was no use to fight but she had to try to break free.  
  
"Go here this would lead you straight to the cave," Ms. Hopkins tapped on her maple desk as it moved to the sides. On the floor was a hole and staircases that leads to darkness. The last thing she saw was someone opening the door hoping they heard her scream. Krystal closed her eyes with a cold tear falling.  
  
That's the end of this ch. Hope you enjoyed! Plz R&R! Even if u don lik! 


	11. Stolen Book

Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own HP except for my characters that you don't see in the HP books.

Ch.11- Stolen Book

Draco opened the door to see his father was dragging Krystal under the floor. His hands turned into fist but as much as he wanted to save her he couldn't he needed help. The only person he could get that help was...Potter and the rest. "Go here this would lead you straight to the cave," he heard Ms. Hopkins whisper.

He was taking her to a cave. He literally ran to find his enemy. He couldn't let Krystal be taken he was going to get his father back for this. As he turned he saw Potter was there hugging his girlfriend and talking to Weasel boy and Granger.

"Potter over here," he yelled. "What you want ferret," Weasley shot back.

"If it wasn't for this then I wouldn't be here Krystal was kidnapped," he said. Arlen gasped, "No way!"

"What happened!?" Granger asked. "Krystal went to see Hopkins after class then when I went to see what was taking her so long my father was taking her to some cave."

"Cave...what cave?" Potter held Arlen's hand

"A cave by a wizard town," Arlen whispered. "How do you know?" Weasley asked.

"A couple nights ago she told me she had this dream that the book was in a cave I just don't know where tho," Arlen backed against the wall.

"There's a cave by Hogsmeade," Granger helped Arlen steady herself.

"We can't wait two weeks we need to go now," Draco punched the wall. He needed to save her. He can't loose her not to his father.

"I know how," Potter said, "C'mon but it's going to be fun."

"How Harry," Weasley muttered then whined, "not the whomping willow!"

"Why the whomping willow how the fuck is that going to help," Draco screamed.

"Fuck off theres an underground tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack we'll get out of there and head for the cave lets go," Weasley suddenly rubbed his leg.

Draco had really no choice but to trust them and follow them to the whomping willow.

Krystal woke up with a huge headache. Her back was against a jagged wall. Where was she anyways?

She opened her eyes to see she was in a cave. It was the same one as her dream. So the book must be a bit farther down. Her wrist and ankles were tied together with two different types of ropes. She banged her head on the rock next to her.

Hey where were her amulet and the key???

"It's over here dear," a cold voice said. "Voldemort," Krystal cracked a smile.

He was swinging her two chains in front of her. His face so white you could probly swear that you can see through him. His long narrow fingers grasping the chains.

"Krystal I need you...to open the book," his cold voice didn't scare her instead she laughed. "No."

"Silly little girl you don't do this you die," Voldemort scowled. "You kill me then there is no way to open the book," she smirked.

"Smart girl aren't you I need this book and your going to open it for me," he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down.

"Yea but when you see this I think you'll change your mind," he pushed her back. What was he talking about? Her head was still aching. Voldemort went over to the other side of the cave with a dim light on his wand. She gasped.

It was her friends, Arlen, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Let them go bastard!!!"

"You open the book then maybe I will," his white face turned even paler. She glanced over at her friends, her best friend. They were all knocked out laying on each other.

"mmmm...Fine!" She said starting to cry. Her friends came to save her but ended up making things worse. She needed to find a way to get the book and save them too.

Voldemort untied the ropes from her wrist and ankles and pulled her up on her feet.

"Lets move," the point of the wand was touching her bare back. She swiftly move deeper inside the cave. Water dripped from the ceiling making small puddles on the floor.

As they went deeper into the cave it became colder and darker. As minutes past she saw light a couple feet ahead. There it was The Book of the Eclipse like in her dream. The black leather covered it and the silver outlining. A leather strap closed the book on the edge was the lock.

"Open it already," he poked her. "If I knew how then it would already be open wouldn't it," she talked back.

"Fresh," he still pointed his wand at her. She traced the silver words on the book and smiled.

_Let the light of the moon guide you on your darkest nights,_

_Breathe in the fresh air and slowly walk with your confidence,_

_You're never alone cause someone who loves you is by your side,_

_Even when you're scared you got to face what you fear,_

_Just let the light of the moon guide you on your darkest nights..._

"Give me the key and my amulet," she said. He gave her back the two chains in her hand. She put back the moon charm around her neck. She held the key in her hand feeling the vines on the key.

She needed to open it, for her friend's sake. She pushed the key into the silver lock and turned it hearing it open.

"Finally," Voldemort pushed her to the floor. She landed hard on her shoulders. "Thank you but as you know it I will destroy you and Potter once I find the spell of the moon in this book I'll be back," he disappeared.

"I'm going to get the book back don't worry about it I will," she whispered to herself. She managed to get up and went back to where her friends were laying at.

"Wake up Arlen," she pushed her best friend back and forth. She moaned and lifted her eyelids.

"Krys are you alright," she spoke. "Yea just my back where's everybody," she asked.

"Here next to you," Krystal looked around. Arlen sat up straight and touched Harry on his shoulder.

"Where's Draco?" Arlen asked searching the room. "He came with you guys?" Krystal grabbed her friend tight in concern.

"Yea he was the one who saw you being kidnapped by his dad right?"

Hope u guys lik the ch. Even if it was small!


	12. authors note

Eclipse

(a/n)I'm going to rewrite this story because I'm here reading it and it doesn't make sense to me. Damn me I don't know how to put things in order my grammar and spelling sucks, I know! So I'm going to fix everything! The new story is going to be under safire goddess15 and I'm still thinking if I should change the title. As for Moon Demon I won't start that one until I finished with this one, that will also be under Safire Goddess15.


End file.
